Visualization is the process of going from scanned images of a patient to 3D models that can be used and intra-operative surgical planning, simulation and navigation consists of various steps involving image processing, visualization and computer graphics. Therefore a comprehensive, integrated set of tools are required to make the data-flow efficient and robust. In this section the visualization process and how it relates to 3D medical imaging is described in detail. Visualization is an exploration of data, an attempt to extract structure, order and meaning from accompanying extraneous data and irrelevant noise. The visualization process transforms the original scanner data into forms more suitable for high level tasks like surgical planning and stimulation or intraoperative navigation. To be able to support the surgeons with these high level task this must be efficient and robust. The specific tools described in proposal represent a combination of our experience with software engineering in a medical environment- our acquired knowledge about specific details of image editing, image processing, segmentation, and visual- These two qualities, combined with our ability to disseminate these tools and thus support a geographically and intellectually diverse user base, are perhaps our greatest and most unique strength. The proposed Center does not specialize in only visualization. Visualization is only one part of the complete medical computational and professional environment. As a result, our visualization tools can be more specialized and adapted to the needs of the medical community that we serve. Towards this goal, we have identified a set of core aspects of the visualization process that are important to meet the needs of medical research in the context of a Center